


straight as a rainbow

by cosetties



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, First Dates, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 05:52:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosetties/pseuds/cosetties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico is on a date with the very heterosexual Jason Grace, which may or may not end in very homosexual intercourse. Or, the fic where Jason has a crush, and Nico is oblivious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	straight as a rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> shout out to everyone on tumblr who told me to write this you know who you are
> 
> this is my first time writing the butt thing do not judge me
> 
> this is like half porn lol

There are four things inherently wrong with Jason Grace.

One, his ass. No one should have an ass that pert. The ass police should have banned his ass by now. They’re slacking, and, if Nico’s experience with cop shows is correct, probably eating donuts in their police cars and gossiping about workplace romances. Instead of arresting Jason Grace’s ass, like they should be doing. God, he should just file a complaint.

Two, he’s friends with Percy. Not great friends, from what Nico can tell—their personalities clash too much for that—but they seem to have mutual friends and belong to the same social group. Speaking from experience, people who like Percy Jackson are idiots. Exhibit A: Nico di Angelo.

Three, he’s straight. Macho, manly, football-watching straight. The kind of straight that makes Nico’s skin crawl with its absolute rigidity. If sexuality were measured by the pliability of a ruler, Nico would be bendy plastic, and Jason would be wood.

Okay, so Nico’s just setting himself up for a bad dick joke there. As a mature as heck seventeen-year-old, he should avoid dick jokes at all costs.

Four, he’s walking toward Nico right now, with that stupid friendly smile of his gracing his face. He has his hands stuffed deep into the jacket of his letterman, which is covered with patches from various clubs and sports teams. He’s wearing faded jeans and a purple t-shirt, both looking like they’ve seen better days. Still, he seems to fit in better than Nico, in his good jeans and pressed button-down, underneath the dim light of the restaurant. It isn’t fair. Jason just has that kind of aura. His hair is still wet from the shower, Nico presumes, and flecks of water fly when he shakes his head at a waitress asking him if he needs any help “finding his friend, or…?” Her hand lingers on his arm longer than necessary.

“No, I’ve already found him.” Jason nods toward Nico, who’s still staring at him, thunderstruck. The waitress doesn’t seem to buy it, but Jason gives her that crooked grin of his. She gets the point, her mouth dropping into an _oh_. It would be comical if her assumption weren’t so untrue. Somewhere in the back of his mind, the part that’s still functioning in the midst of the weirdest fucking night of Nico’s short existence, Nico almost resents Jason for being comfortable enough in his masculinity that he doesn’t mind hinting that he’s out with another guy.

When Jason slides into the seat across from him, Nico tenses. There’s no good reason for Jason to be here for him, but he’s smiling now. God, his teeth should be illegal too. All shiny and straight like. Nico bets he doesn’t even have to brush his teeth every day, he’s that above all mortal forms of keeping hygiene.

They’ve never really talked. Nico knows that he’s friends with his sister, Hazel, but Jason never seemed to notice Nico before. He’s much too busy being oblivious to people putting the moves on him to notice a scrawny, dark-haired boy wearing too much black, always standing off to the side and never quite fitting in. He’s not Jason’s type anyway. His breasts aren’t big enough, for one.

There’d always been something that made Nico wary of Jason. He holds purely aesthetic appreciation for the blond, but beyond that, there’s not much going on. Maybe he’d always been too preoccupied with Percy to notice, but Nico thinks that it’s because Jason doesn’t even seem real sometimes. Where Percy has just the right amount of miscreant in his blood to make him interesting, Nico hasn’t seen Jason step a toe out of line.

The longest interaction they’d ever had was at the first and only GSA meeting Nico had ever attended, and at the time, Nico had idly wondered which friend had convinced Jason to join. It doesn’t seem like his kind of scene, but he’d seemed to put up with Octavian’s awkward flirting pretty well. Nico wishes he had that kind of confidence and self-awareness, but he’d only slinked away at the end of the meeting. Nico had grown up in a small town, and it’s nowhere near as liberal as this school—he still has residual fears buried in his bones. He’d seen it happen, all the bullying. The only out gay kid back there had ended up with a bloody face and a broken finger, and Nico had decided a long time ago that he wasn’t going to end up like that. It had taken him years to even get to this point, to even work up enough courage to sit in a restaurant with another boy and just be.

Nico must have been staring at Jason longer than he thought, because when Jason peeks over the top of the menu, he’s looking at Nico with amused eyes. “Are you going to order?”

Nico can’t stop himself. “What the hell are you even _doing_ here?”

“You have a date with some guy tonight, right? Senior at Polk, tallish, brown hair? You refused to be set up on a blind date without seeing a picture of him first, which kind of defeats the purpose of the blind date, you know. I heard Drew insisted, and you agreed. I don’t blame you.” He casually flips the menu to another page, keeping his eyes trained on Nico. “She scares me too.”

“That doesn’t explain why you’re here.” Here, crashing his blind date, where he’s trying to get over Percy Jackson. Crashing his blind date with Jason’s perfect ass and his perfect hair and perfect everything. He’s trying to get over guys who are completely out of his league, thanks. He’s learned his lesson, and he isn’t going through that again, no sir. Nico di Angelo is a changed man, who will only date average-looking boys with dubious future prospects. Not academically-inclined, lacrosse-playing, lady-killing blonds. Not Jason.

Jason shrugs. “He had to cancel, and Drew didn’t want to leave you stranded here alone, ruin a perfectly good night out. So I volunteered.”

Drew wouldn’t have agreed to this—as annoying as she may be sometimes, she takes her matchmaking seriously. When she realized the depth of Nico’s crush on Percy, she’d jumped in to help without a backwards glance. To allow someone like Jason to drop in, someone so close to Percy…that wouldn’t have been her choice. Jason must have manipulated her somehow.

“I don’t need a pity-date,” Nico says, his hands clenching into fists. “Especially not from a straight boy.”

Jason gives him that crooked smile again, and it’s the goddamn most frustrating thing he’s ever seen. He wants to take an eraser to it, wipe it from Jason’s face. He can’t see past it, and he doesn’t know what it means when Jason’s eyes crinkle like Nico’s told a particularly funny joke. “No, you really, really don’t.”

Jason puts his menu down as the same waitress comes over, this time with an air of uncertainty. She putters about with her notepad, refusing to meet Jason’s eyes. At that, Jason smirks at Nico, an action that speaks of more familiarity than had ever existed between them. Before he can catch himself, Nico smirks back, like it’s some sort of inside joke.

“So, um, your order?” the waitress says, and when Jason orders fettuccine alfredo, Nico can’t help but snort.

“Are you always this cliché about your order? Fettuccine at an Italian restaurant? And not even a good one at that. You should come eat real Italian food sometime.”

“Is that an invitation?” Jason asks, and okay, Nico isn’t imagining it now, that’s definite flirting. The kind that Nico never gets, because, well? He’s kind of unapproachable. Jason is more secure in his heterosexuality than Nico had thought, if he’s willing to do something like this. Nico doesn’t know why Jason would even _want_ to. They’re not friends.

He’s blushing when he splutters out, “Do you know how many calories are in that thing?”

“I’m aware.” A pause. “Was that a dig at my weight?”

Nico clocks Jason’s muscular arms. They could hold him up when they’re fucking, wrapped around Nico nice and tight.

 _No_. Nope. Thou shalt not fantasize about a straight boy, Nico.

There are many things Nico can criticize about Jason, but his body isn’t one. “You said it, not me.”

“Are we in pre-school?”

“You’re the one who refuses to explain why he’s here like an _adult_ , and you’re accusing me of acting like a child?”

“I told you—“

When Nico gets flustered, he has the tendency to gesture wildly with his arms, and this is no exception. He nearly knocks the breadsticks into Jason’s shirt. Good. Let him suffer. “No one actually does shit like this! What’s your ulterior motive? Anyone else, I’d think you want my homework, but you’re doing fine in school. Better than me, even. So what’s your endgame, Jason Grace?”

There’s a cough behind them, interrupting Nico’s rant. He starts, whirling around to face the waitress, who has their food on a plate. She shifts back and forth. “I have your food?”

She places Nico’s lasagna in front of him—it’s so simple a dish that he figures even they can’t fuck it up. Plus, he’s broke, and the entrée was cheap. She accidentally brushes Jason’s arm when she places his food in front of him, and if Nico could keep track of her blushes, he thinks she may even be more prone to it than he is. And that’s saying a lot, since he seems to be constantly surrounded by attractive people. He swears that they screen the people who go to his school.

Nico wishes he had Jason’s bravery. Jason tucks into his food without hesitation, while Nico’s eyes still scan the room warily, waiting for something to break the illusion. He’s sitting across from a beautiful boy who looks like he wants to be here, and Nico knows it’s not true. He’s fantasizing again. Jason has always had a bit of a savior complex, and if he thinks this is helping Nico out, he’s wrong. Nico squeezes his eyes shut, exhaling softly. When he opens them again, Jason is looking at him with a stare he can’t put a name to.

“Eat your food, Nico,” he says.

Nico chuckles. “I’m surprised you even know my name.”

“I’m on a date with you, of course I know your name.”

“But this doesn’t count.” Nico laughs it off, because he has to. He didn’t make a resolution to purge Percy from his mind only for this to happen. Jason winces, almost imperceptibly, and if Nico tries hard enough, he can ignore it.

“Of course it doesn’t.”

There is silence, until Jason sets his silverware down with a clink. It’s so sudden a move that Nico nearly spills sauce on his shirt. “Okay, this is awkward, so here’s what’s going to happen. Until we leave, we’re actually going to talk. I don’t know what you have against me, man, but can you leave it at the door for an hour or two?”

Nico flushes. “I don’t have anything against you.”

“Then stop looking like you’re going to bolt any minute. I don’t bite.” Jason sighs. “We’ve been in classes together since you moved here, and we’ve never said more than a few words to each other. Let’s change that, yeah?”

Nico almost wants to punch him when he’s doing that, being all magnanimous and typical Jason Grace. No wonder everyone’s half in love with him. Nico is on the verge of leaving when Jason bites his lip, drawing Nico’s attention to the scar on his upper lip.

Instinctively, he asks, “How did you get that scar?”

Jason cocks his head to the side in surprise.  “Oh. I ate a stapler once. My sister had to stop me.” From there, it doesn’t take much for Jason to paint a picture of his home life. He’s unembarrassed when he tells Nico about his sister, Thalia, who’s always been there for him when his mother wasn’t. There’s a slight stutter to his voice when he mentions her, but Nico allows him to gloss over it. He isn’t going to pry. God knows he has daddy issues to spare. Jason finishes, “So that was my embarrassing rambling. Got any stories?”

There’s sauce at the corner of Jason’s mouth, and Nico stares at it as he says, “I’m afraid of corn.”

“Corn?”

“I had a dream where I was turned into an ear of corn, and I’ve never been able to eat it since.”

Jason snorts. “And I thought I was weird.”

Dinner is considerably less awkward after that, and Nico would even dare to say they’ve struck up a sort of acquaintance. True, most people don’t want to screw cute blonds whom they’ve just deemed acceptable as “just friends,” but Nico can’t be the only one who wants to do dirty things to Jason. He isn’t feeling too guilty about it. It’s all Jason’s fault anyway.

A grin stretches across his face, and he doesn’t care if he looks like a loon, with his slightly manic eyes and his gesturing hands. He usually tries to reign in his excitement—God knows Percy had been annoyed when they first met, before the shit with Bianca went down and Nico was still bright and shining. But when Nico tries to stop himself from going off on a tangent about death myths, Jason just curves his lip in amusement and says, “Don’t hide.”

Nico doesn’t.

The wind is brisk when they finish dinner, leaving behind a generous tip even though the waitress hadn’t done much to deserve it. Nico’s feeling pretty noble tonight. Maybe Jason has rubbed off on him, but Nico can’t bring himself to care. Tightening the wool scarf around his neck, Nico allows himself one last look at Jason, before they return to their ordinary lives and the blond forgets all about him. It was nice while it lasted, but Nico’s not holding out much hope. They’d been living in a bubble all night, and it’ll pop any second.

“Well, I should probably go,” Jason says. He doesn’t meet Nico’s eyes, and his hands fidget at the buttons of his coat. He slips the button out of the hole and then back in again. Nico wants to grab his hands and tell him to stop. It’s driving him a little crazy, watching the implacable Jason Grace and his nervous tics.

“Yeah—“

He’s about to turn when there’s a hand on his wrist, spinning him back around. Before he can think, Jason’s chapped lips are on his, and whoa. He’s kissed a boy before, back at his old school. He’d been even younger and hornier than he is now, and they’d gotten each other off underneath the gym bleachers before a pep rally one day, knowing they could be interrupted any minute. There had been a thrill in that, knowing anyone could see his hand around another boy’s cock, stroking him to completion.

This isn’t the same.

It’s better, headier. Warmth travels through Nico’s body from their point of contact, and here’s the big secret: Nico really likes kissing Jason.  They’re making out in a parking garage underneath the street light, and Nico wonders, when the fractured pieces of his brain have come together enough for coherent thought, when his life had become a rom-com. Shit, he’s Laney Boggs, isn’t he? Maybe even Andie Walsh. Mia fucking Thermopolis, with her prom night kiss.

It takes a lot of willpower and dick control to pull away. “What the hell was that?” he demands.

Jason keeps his hands on Nico’s waist, his touch light. “You said that you didn’t want to be out on a pity date with a straight boy. It’s a damn good thing I’m not straight.”

Nico thinks he’s doing a pretty bang up job with his imitation of a goldfish. He has the slack jaw down and everything. Put him in a fish tank, feed him regularly, and the transformation would be complete.

“But you dated Piper.”

“And you had your thing with Reyna before you both realized you were gay. Your point being?”

Nico’s head is spinning. “Why are you telling me this now?” he says, his voice small. He’d never even considered this possibility, not in his wildest dreams. He’d grown up being taught that what he felt was an anomaly, setting him apart from the rest of his society. But Jason is unabashedly…normal.

Jason ducks his head. “Why do you think?”

Nico isn’t that oblivious, no matter what anyone says. His gaydar may be on the fritz sometimes, but all in all, he’s a pretty astute individual. Hell, he figured out he was gay at the ripe old age of nine, even if it took him years later to actually accept that his preference for men wasn’t going to go away anytime soon, no matter how many pretty girls he pretended to like. Point is, Nico’s aware enough to discern what Jason is hinting at. He thinks he grasps the silhouette of it.

No, he thinks again. He’s not going to get his hopes up. Jason may be gay, bi, or whatever the fuck, but he’s still screwing with Nico’s head. Never mind his open face or expectant expression. He’s eyeing up Nico’s hand where it hangs awkwardly by his side, not knowing what to do with it. Nico pulls it back abruptly and tucks it underneath his coat. Jason’s face drops.

Boys like Jason, liking cock or not, belong with pretty, beautiful people. Nico’s got nothing to offer but a smart mouth and emotional problems he can’t even enumerate.

Still, there’s a part of him that wants the perfect romance. “Do you like-like me?” he says, his voice soft. Right, go ahead and make a bigger fool of yourself, di Angelo. You’re a fucking star.

“Well,” Jason says, sliding a hand up Nico’s back, “I want to kiss you again. Does that count as like-liking?”

“But _why_?”

Now, it’s Jason’s turn to blush. “I’m really awkward and bad at stuff like this, but you’re infuriating, and an idiot sometimes, and I may or may not have told your date to take a hike because I wanted to woo you instead.”

“You wanted…to woo me.” Nico scowls.

Staring at Jason’s earnest face, Nico can almost believe it. He’s blushing high on his cheeks, and he doesn’t look much like Jason Grace, good boy extraordinaire. He just looks like a kid with a crush who’s been caught red-handed.

“When I heard that you were trying to get over Percy, I had to take a chance,” he says, like it’s a question. Nico doesn’t even know what he’s doing anymore, he’s so confused.

“We don’t even _talk_.”

“You hate math, but you’re good at it. The only science class you like is chemistry because you think biology is a bunch of memorization bullshit, and physics is too theoretical. You sass Dr. Chiron way too much, but he puts up with you for some inexplicable reason. You’ve been a mess after Bianca died, but you care about Hazel too, even if she doesn’t believe it sometimes. You play Mythomagic, but you claim you don’t. And you like people even though they’re scared of you, which I don’t really understand. You’re harmless, like a kitten or something.”

The move is subconscious, maybe, but looking back, Nico thinks they’ve been building up to this all night, from the moment Jason had insinuated to that waitress that they were together. He leans into Jason, and the other boy just lets him, his arms wrapping around Nico to hold him upright. “You’re a dork,” he tells Jason. “You could have just told me you liked me.”

“We barely talk, so would you have listened?”

“Maybe.” When Jason raises an eyebrow, he amends, “Okay, probably not.” He stares straight into Jason’s eyes, and says, very carefully, “You’re going to hate me after a while.”

“I kind of doubt it.”

Nico takes hold of Jason’s face, so that he’s staring Nico right back. There’s uncertainty in Jason’s features, a kind of openness that looks new there. When he moves to back away, Nico doesn’t let him. “Please just let me think that so I won’t be disappointed later on, okay?”

Jason looks frustrated. “You’re not going to be—“

“But I’m going to kiss you anyway,” Nico continues. Jason’s eyes widen, and if it’s possible, they turn even bluer. “Because you’re an idiot, and I kind of like that.”

And he does. It’s slow and soft, but well. They’re horny teenagers, and the promise of sex is in the air. Nico’s basically humping Jason’s leg in a parking lot, and it’s not pretty. When Jason fumbles with the car door, asking Nico if he’d like to come back to his house because no one’s home, Nico says yes.

* * *

The bedroom door slams shut behind them.

“Are you sure your parents won’t mind you staying out late?” says Jason.

“I’m pretty certain, yeah,” Nico says, and there’s something underneath his words. Luckily, Jason ignores it.

The car ride home had been torture, all slow touching and awkward grabbing. Jason had told Nico to wait, but now that they’re here and the opportunity is facing them, Nico is lost. Jason’s room is plain, organized. There’s nothing on the walls, and the only personal touches are the picture frames sitting on his desk. His bed is made. What teenager actually _makes his bed,_ goddammit, Nico may be accidentally hooking up with an old man.

“What do you want to do?”

Jason sits down on the bed, bouncing once for good measure. He holds out his arms for Nico, and he tucks his body into the brackets of Jason’s arms. “First, I’m going to blow you, nice and slow. Your cock is going to feel so good filling up my mouth. I’m going to lick you and suck you until I need to swallow you down and take you into my throat. I love sucking cock, did you know that?”

Jason swallows, and it draws Nico’s attention to his bobbing Adam’s apple. He gulps.

“I’ll let you fuck my throat until I can’t breathe, and your cock is going to be lodged so deep inside of me, but I’m not going to let you come, not yet. I’ll fondle your balls for a bit, when you’re still hard and aching for me. Stroke you some more, maybe.”

Nico laughs nervously, but there’s ho hiding the arousal lying against Jason’s thigh. “You watch too much porn.”

“I don’t see you complaining.”

Jason strips Nico down then, kissing the exposed skin with wet, open-mouthed kisses. When he bends over to shuck off his own clothes, Nico gets an eyeful of Jason’s muscled thighs and nearly swoons. It’s pretty pathetic, but he’s having sex with Jason Grace. It’s a miracle he hasn’t fainted already.

Jason keeps his promises, swallowing Nico down slowly at first, then sucks hard until Nico is a writhing mess on Jason’s sheets. Jason smiles around Nico’s cock, his red lips stretched out obscenely. When Nico has been reduced to incoherency, Jason pulls off, looking unbearably smug.

They kiss, and Nico can still taste himself on Jason’s lips. It’s the single hottest thing he’s ever done.

“You’re such a cockslut,” Nico jokes, and but Jason brightens more than he’d expect.

“I think I’d like to be called that during sex too, but we can negotiate that later,” he says, before pulling Nico in for another kiss. All Nico can do is whimper because there’s no way this is actually reality.

Jason grapples at his nightstand, hand knocking over a lamp. With clumsy fingers, he fumbles the drawer open. He unlocks from Nico’s lips to say, “I have stuff and shit.”

“You may want to rethink that wording.”

Jason rolls his eyes. “You know what I mean.” Jason throws a pump bottle at Nico, and his eyes widen. It’s not like he thought the night would end after a blowjob, but he hadn’t been expecting this either. He spreads some of the lube over his fingers.

“So, um, should I prepare myself or do you want to do it?”

Jason wraps his hands around Nico’s thin wrists and pulls them around his waist. “Actually, I was hoping you would fuck me.”

Nico squeaks. “Really?”

“This isn’t my first time, you know.” It’s a strangely arousing image, imagining other men opening Jason up and stretching him out on their cocks. “What, you didn’t think someone as _straight_ as I am would want to take it up the ass?” He presses a feather-light kiss to Nico’s cheek. “Come on, you’ll like it.”

Nico nods shakily, and Jason leans back with a smirk.

Jason’s hand glides down his chest and belly, stroking his hard cock a few times before it moves down lower. After a few strokes of his balls, he spreads the globes of his ass, and Nico nearly faints at the sight of Jason’s hole, small and pink. His cock throbs, leaking over the sheets.

Jason fingers the furl of skin, letting out a moan when a single finger finally breaches the rim. His movements are wet, and he smears lube everywhere. Jason may be more experienced than Nico, but he’s just eighteen, still. His fingers are still clumsy and artless when he pushes in another finger, moaning. He leans back, exposing his throat, as he pushes back on his fingers, fucking himself on them. When he shoves them in even deeper, Nico is hypnotized. If Jason’s hole is this hungry for his fingers, Nico can’t wait until he gets his dick inside of Jason for the 2.3 seconds he’ll last before he comes.

Nico is a very optimistic individual.

“This feels good, I don’t do it often enough,” Jason gasps with a little laugh. “Piper tried it a few times, but she could never get the angle right. Liked me fucking her better anyway.” He takes Nico’s wrist, and his touch burns. He leads Nico’s hand down to his ass. Nico nearly comes right there, feeling the skin underneath his fingers. Jason guides Nico’s finger into his hole, and okay, Nico swears he purposely clenches his muscles. Nico groans into Jason’s neck when he feels his ass tightening around Nico’s finger, sucking it into his grasp. “Your cock is going to feel so much better,” Jason whispers into Nico’s ear.

With a sigh, Nico pulls out, leaving Jason empty. He scrambles up the bed and reaches for the condom, his hands shaking with anticipation. Oh God, he’s going to come before he even gets the condom on, isn’t he? Jason’s going to get himself off before Nico can even get this stupid foil packet open. Nico is going to die of blue balls, his attempts to orgasm thwarted by a condom packet. What a way to go. Please don’t let that be on his tombstone.

He manages to get it open on the third try. Jason’s still looking at him through hooded eyes, breathing heavily. It nearly has Nico dropping the condom again.

He rolls it on and smears his throbbing cock with more lube. Jason has his hand buried in his ass again, but he pulls Nico in with his other hand, giving him a kiss, filthy and wet. It’s demanding, but it’s not like Nico’s protesting. He’ll sign up for fucking duty any day. Nico’s cock nudges Jason’s entrance, and it gives way under the pressure. Nico had been so wrong. He’s not even going to last a millisecond, much less two whole ones.

Jason grits his teeth. “Stop feeling sorry for yourself and fuck me already, you little shit.”

Nico nearly sobs when he sinks in, Jason’s heat fitting around him like a glove. It would probably be stupid to think that Jason’s ass was made for his cock, but that’s what it feels like. They fit perfectly. He pants against Jason’s neck as he pushes in, wrapping his arm around Jason to steel himself. Jason’s muscles ripple around his dick, and his ass just wants more, sucking Nico in hungrily.

When he finally— _finally_ —bottoms out, Jason wraps his arms around Nico possessively. This is the most ridiculously pleasurable thing he’s ever felt, and he hasn’t even started moving yet. He’s probably going to die soon. Death by Jason Grace’s ass. At least it’s slightly nobler than death by blue balls. He’ll take his memory with him to the grave. Jason begins moving his hips against Nico, and there’s so much friction, god.

“You feel better than a dildo,” says Jason, and suddenly, Nico’s head is filled with images of Jason playing with a toy, filling up his ass. Does he like to take it slow, drawing out his orgasm? Or hard and fast, pounding into himself until he can’t think? Nico wonders how long it took for Jason to get the angle right, to find the one spot that would leave him moaning and gasping.

Nico pulls back until only the tip of his cock is left in Jason’s hole, then pushes back in with a moan ripped out of his throat. He fucks Jason in long deep strokes at first, controlling himself. When he nips a line down Jason’s chest, the other boy moans, vibrations rumbling through Nico.

Jason places a finger under Nico’s chin, tilting his face up. “Don’t hold back.”

“I’m not?“

Jason wraps his legs around Nico possessively, pulling him in, and okay, he gets it now. His next thrusts are erratic, desperate as he fucks Jason hard and fast. Instead of pulling out completely, he slams into him in short bursts. When he hits the spot that makes Jason squirm in pleasure, it’s totally by accident. Jason pants against Nico’s lips, his breath warm. His hands grip Nico’s ass, and he slides a finger down Nico’s cleft, pressing lightly on his hole. The pleasure is sudden, and he’s coming before he can think, muttering obscenities into Jason’s shoulder. He keens as he pushes into Jason’s heat for the last time, spurting inside before he collapses right on Jason’s heaving chest.

A few minutes later, when Nico has gotten his thoughts back in order, he notes that Jason’s release is sticky between them.

“Sorry,” Nico says, ducking his head, “I didn’t even—“

“Don’t worry about it.” Jason’s smile is relaxed, sated. “I came, didn’t I?”

But Nico’s still frustrated. He has Jason Grace lying naked under him, and he’d been too focused on his own pleasure to do much of anything. Jason’s probably judging him. He probably doesn’t even like Nico has much as he claimed to, now that they’ve had sex. He’s ruined everything, hasn’t he—

Jason must notice the train of thought Nico is going down, because the next thing Nico knows, warm lips are pressed against his, coaxing him out of his own self-doubt.

“You’re going to get better with practice.” Jason flips Nico onto his side, so that they’re lying side by side. “And we’re going to get a lot of practice. _A lot_.”

Nico nuzzles Jason’s collarbone. “You want to do this again?”

“I thought I made it clear earlier. I like you. And I would like for you to stick your cock in me again. Eventually, I’m going to fuck you, nice and hard. Meanwhile, we’re going to try that thing called a relationship.”

Nico still feels a little discombobulated. “Um. Okay.”

Jason’s voice grows soft. “Now let’s get cleaned up, because I want to cuddle you right now, and you’re still gross.”

Jason should never become a professional wooer of impressionable teenage boys, but Nico melts against Jason’s side anyway. He thinks, maybe, he’s smiling into Jason’s skin.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> please talk porn headcanons with me i am nicolikesboys on tumblr

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Seeing Rainbows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1213234) by [windycockslap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/windycockslap/pseuds/windycockslap)




End file.
